Modular electronic devices typically have numerous (a plurality of) electrical interconnections. These interconnections are subject to shorting, crimping, crushing, ESD, and environmental contamination when those connections/connectors are exposed.
Robust electronic devices are typically built to withstand certain environments, some are built to withstand shock, others are built to withstand rain or dust, while still others are built to withstand immersion in water to various depths. If extendable, these devices typically have to be opened and new components installed inside of the device's enclosure, thus exposing internal components to the external environment. This in turn limits the environment where new components can be installed and exposes internal components to hazards, such as Electro Static Discharge (ESD) or environmental contaminants.
A series of robust electronic modules interconnected in a block like structure without electrical connections for control and/or communication provides a methodology for constructing electronic devices where robustness is built in at the sub-assembly level and lasts throughout the product's lifecycle. These modules may be assembled while in hostile environments without worry for the problems that accompany other approaches. There is no plurality of electrical inter-connections to damage (short, crimp, crush, contaminate, or expose to ESD) and enclosures don't have to be opened to add new components.
With this new modular approach control and/or inter-module communication are performed without direct electrical contact/non-contact means, power may be connected directly, or distributed through a non-contact means.
Furthermore, in this new approach, inter-module power may be distributed by using magnetic induction/transformer action, other non-contact power mechanism, through specially designed electrical interconnects, or modules may be Internally powered.
The inductive power transfer approach provides one solution free from all direct electrical interconnection between modules.
Other non-contact power transfer methods may also be used in this approach